lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
? Blocks
|-| ? Block = |-| ! Block = |-| Ghost Block = |-| Dark Block = Summary ? Blocks are among the most common objects in the Mario Universe, with their main function being storage of items. They come in a wide variety of types, with a wide variety of functions, but are generally all related by the same cause. They are especially helpful to Mario and co in their adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 9-B | 9-C | Unknown Name: ? Block, Question Mark Block, Question Block, Mystery Block, Prize Block, ? | ! Block, Exclamation Mark Block | Ghost Block | Dark Block Origin: Super Mario Bros Age: Unknown, some are implied to be transformed Toads, whilst others appear to be a natural part of the environment | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Classification: Block, Chest | Chest or Switch | Possessed object | Sentient Block Wielders: Mario, Luigi, etc | Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Peach | Likely the possessor | Itself. Powers and Abilities: Flight via wings, plant manipulation via beanstalk, can store items inside of it, item creation as via Roulette Block, light manipulation via Red ? Block, summoning, power augmentation (can upgrade items placed into it), transmutation (can turn items placed in it into another), duplication (rarely gives out three versions of an item put into it) | summoning, limited invisibility, intangibility, creation (can create giant ! Blocks, as well as platforms) | levitation, possibly possession (appear to be a possessed variant) | Status effect inducement, transformation, creation Attack Potency: Unknown (Spikes appear to be its only real mean of offence) | Likely Wall Level (can summon a Bob-Omb as punishment, which have shown explosions around this level of power) | At least Street level (Can shatter the ? Blocks the possess) | Unknown Speed: Immobile, Normal Human with wings. Some variants can travel faster. | Immobile | Normal Human | Normal Human Durability: At least Street level (only turned into a Used Block when hit by Mario’s fist, with the same punch breaking Brick Blocks) | Unknown | At least Street level (is a possessed ? Block) | At least Street level (can withstand the same counter-attacks Mario uses to break the Brick Blocks that it summons) Range: Standard Melee Range (Spikes don’t reach very far) | Standard Melee Range (Bob-Omb isn’t thrown very far) | Extended Melee Range (Can attack from around this distance) | Extended Melee Range (Can create objects around this far away from it) Weaknesses: Generally one use only for most variants, but can be restocked. Being used turns it into a Used Block. | Generally one use only, can be made tangible and visible by a switch, however this does allow it to be used. | Smash upon colliding with a surface. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Storage: The main function of a ? Block is to store items, beanstalks, coins, and even living organisms! Hitting them will release what they are holding. They can also upgrade what they contain, swap it with another object or duplicate it threefold. * Spikes: Spiky ? Blocks can summon spikes, as well as rotate them around their structure. This is their only known way of offence, other than storage of enemies. * Wings: Flying ? Blocks possess wings that allow them to move around. This can allow them to travel great distances, as demonstrated by the Flying Red ? Block. * Bob-omb: ! Blocks can release Bob-Ombs if the user is not their intended wielder. As sentient Bob-Ombs, an explosion is expected. Key: Composite ? Block | Composite ! Block | Ghost Block | Dark Block Category:VS Profiles Category:Mario VS Profiles Category:Weapons Profiles